twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cirrus' Chilly Confections
Background Cirrus' Chilly Confections is a frozen treats shop opened by Cirrus in January 2012 after a long absence from Ponyville and a lot of preparation. Cirrus is the main worker for the shop as well as the owner, and does most of the work in both production and sales. He has living quarters on the shop's second floor. The shop also currently has two employees: who helps with the production of the ice cream, and who helps with running the lobby of the shop. The atmosphere is kept laid-back and casual, with a few comfy seats for ponies who wish to eat their treat before leaving. The shop serves most any kind of ice cream you could imagine and also carries a large selection of snow cone flavors. Ice cream cakes are in the works, but are not yet available. Both snow cones and ice cream are 1 bit per scoop. Quarts of ice cream are 6 bits, gallons are 20. Every Friday, the shop has a special for Hug A Tail Day: hug Cirrus' tail and get a free scoop of Perky Tail Peppermint, plus a quart at half price. The shop is sponsored by the Stalliongrad embassy, as arranged by Lava Bolt, in exchange for 5% of the store's profits monthly. Cirrus has also struck a deal with Mocha Foam: he makes his signature Hot Cocoa Ice Cream using her hot cocoa and she sells his ice cream at Nighthawks Coffee Shop, making the arrangement mutually beneficial and allowing both businesses to have increased sales. Hours CCC is open most afternoons and evenings, basically any time that Cirrus or another staff member is there - be sure to check for tweets from all 3 employees. If the shop is left unattended, patrons are welcome to send their tweetbird to , who will be happy to return to serve them on most occasions. During the night time hours after Cirrus has gone to bed, his signature Hot Cocoa Ice Cream can be purchased from Nighthawks Coffee Shop. Special requests (such as for uncommon flavors or large orders) can be made via tweetbird to at any time, or face-to-face in the shop. Location The shop is located in north-eastern downtown Ponyville, no more than half a mile from the town square and Fountain. It is easily recognizable by the sign hanging over its door, which spells out its name in clouds that have been affixed permanently to the wooden sign. Special Features What sets Cirrus' ice cream apart from most all other ice cream is that it is hoof-made using a special evaporation-compression-condensation process, related to the production of clouds. This makes the ice cream extremely light and fluffy without sacrificing flavor, making it less filling and less prone to melting. His snow cones are made in a similar fashion and are just the right mix of snowy and slushy. The fluffy-ness is what's currently causing problems in developing ice cream cakes. Special Flavors Some of Cirrus' ice cream flavors have been known to have unusual side effects, usually fitting with the specific flavor. Specific known instances of this include: *Hot Cocoa: leaves you feeling warm, like you just actually drank hot cocoa *Rocky Road: can cement your mouth shut if it's made improperly (Cirrus is careful about this one and has a remedy on-hoof) *Leg Falls Asleep By Chocolage: used to be Death By Chocolate until Cirrus convinced it that that would be bad business model *Puddinghead Pudding: can cause your mane to become mushy if you eat too much *Perky Tail Peppermint: makes your tail perky, fluffy, and all-around nice looking. Has a lesser effect on manes. The special of Hug a Tail Day. *Ice Cream: has no extra effects on the eater, but is unusual nonetheless as it is Ice Cream flavored Ice Cream. Cirrus can't seem to find any other way of describing the flavor. *Wide-eyed Walnut: pretty much leaves your eyes wide open for a half hour or so. Doesn't inhibit blinking ability. Warning - may contain nuts. These side effects are often a by-product of the process through which the ice cream is made. Most standard flavors (such as vanilla, chocolate, mint chocolate chip, etc.) have no additional side effects. Category:Ponyville Locations Category:Businesses